Interés
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Y aunque Hanabi extrañe los besos furtivos, las caricias e indirectas, sabia que no llegarían a ningún lado. No era amor. Solo interés.


**_Dsiclaimers_**_: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

**_Advertencias_**_: T. Por escenas explicitas, y capaz alguna que otra palabra. Lime-nada-._

**_._**

Se inclina un poco acercándose a ella y de un jalón la toma del codo, cerrando con fuerza su puño alrededor de la suave y blanca piel de Hanabi. Suave pero fría. Ni siquiera intentó haberlo hecho con amabilidad -tal vez, desde un comienzo quiso ser brusco-, pero lo cierto era, que estaba desesperado. Ansiaba locamente probar sus labios, y no le importaba hacerlo ala fuerza. Se había convertido en un animal. Demonio. Monstruo. Esas eran, exactamente, las palabras que cruzaban la mente de Hanabi en ese momento –por que habían llegado a tal punto, de que ella analizara la situación y lo describiera con esas palabras-.

Entonces el esperó, esperó que ella girara su cabeza y lo taladrara con su expresión indescifrable, sus ojos color plateado –frívolos, pero capaces de mirarlo a él con deseo-, el arrugo de su nariz cuando algo no le agradaba y sus palabras dañinas. Y así fue. Pero algo no era como antes, algo falló en sus cálculos. Ella no replicaba, solo se limitaba a observarlo frunciendo el entrecejo, arrugando su nariz levemente, mientras que él solo trataba de no perderse en aquellos ojos sin pupila.

— ¿No tienes suficiente?—preguntó ella, desconcertando a Kiba por el tono neutro utilizado en esa frase.

—No me hables—dijo en un gruñido ronco, salido desde el fondo de su garganta.

Estaba loco, desquiciado, demente -todos los derivados que arraigaba la palabra "locura". Pero también estaba deseoso. Demasiado ansioso por repetir lo que sucedía las noches anteriores, probar sus labios y el sabor a fresa de ellos.

Dio unos pasos y la empujó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, acorralándola entre el muro de color salmón y él.

Hanabi se quejó, se retorció e intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. Solo consiguió que él se enojará mas, apretando –si era posible- mas su cuerpo contra el de ella, y hasta un punto, haciéndole daño.

—Kiba—pronunció ella—, _suéltame, ¿si?_

—No quiero—dijo roncamente, son un nudo en su garganta.

El levantó su mirada y la besó con pasión, brusco y de manera ruda. Ella emitió un quejido –o lo que se pudo haber tomado por gemido- y él aprovechó para aventurar su lengua por las cavidades de su boca, en aquel intercambio de saliva. De saliva y _más._

¿Cuántas veces, había probado aquel sabor en las noches donde la marcaba, la tocaba, la disfrutaba y le producía un placer inimaginable, mayor que cualquier otro le hubiera producido antes? Y aún así no se cansaba. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, dobló las rodillas y pasó sus brazos por su espalda, enrollándolos en la cadera y obligándola a que sus pies abandonaran el suelo y atrayéndola a su centro, haciéndole saber lo que ella provocaba en él.

Y de alguna forma le gustaba. A Hanabi le gustaba –muy en el fondo- que la tratase así, bruscamente, y que la fuerce a hacer esas cosas que...le agradaban y le producían un placer nunca antes vivido. Por que cada noche era mejor, cada beso era diez veces mas poderoso que el anterior, y cada suspiro mas sonoro que los precedentes. Y los gemidos. Él era el único que la podía hacer gritar, y sabía que Kiba se regodeaba de eso, y que si tuviera oportunidad, buscaría a cada uno de sus ex novios y se lo pasaría por el rostro una y otra vez.

Claro, si estuvieran en una relación.

Él se separó de ella por la falta de aire, jadeando y penetrándola con sus ojos rasgados, mientras volvía a bajar su cabeza en busca de la piel blanca del cuello de ella, comenzando a besarlo y dejando sus marcas por todo lugar. Ella gime ahogadamente cuando la boca de él baja y llega al nacimiento de sus pechos.

Y Kiba, sumido en esa locura y salvajismo, se detuvo y levantó su cabeza hasta observar los ojos color peltre de ella, quizá descifrando la confusión que tenían calcado en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Hanabi, volviendo a fruncir el ceño y el arrugo de su nariz apareciendo.

Kiba la observó por un par de segundos mas, desde sus facciones suaves, hasta el rubor de sus pómulos, consecuencia de la caliente y palpitante situación en la que habían estado hace un momento.

Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Kiba no era culpable de poseer esos arranques de locura. Si tan solo, Hinata no los hubiera dejado solos esa noche-hace meses- por media hora, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero claro no podía echarle la culpa a su amiga, siendo que él había actuado como un animal en celo, y Hanabi respondía, tan bien con sus medias de seda y el pijama pequeñito que usaba. Era una viciosa del sexo.

Y ahora estaban, mas o menos en una situación parecida.

Él se estaba dejando llevar por esa estupidez, y no podía permitírselo. No podía permitirse caer en la desesperación, enojo, furia, celos. Todo menos lo ultimo. En eso había caído hace tiempo, desde que ella había tomado la manía de salir con los idiotas que se lo pidiesen. Y entonces aparecía el arruinando la velada, llevándose algún que otro golpe pero dando mas puñetazos de los que recibía. Aunque el verdadero dolor de cabeza eran las palabras hirientes dichas serenamente por parte de Hanabi de regreso a casa.

Dejó flojos sus brazos, los que antes la tenían aprisionada contra él, y la bajó, haciendo que ella tocara el suelo con sus pies, sosteniéndose ella misma.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó otra vez con su entrecortada voz, firme, pero casi tartamudeando.

—Nada—respondió con sencillez pero escondiendo súbitamente el deseo que había sentido apenas la vio entrar allí. Prendió un cigarrillo al separarse completamente de Hanabi, se dio al vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a paso continuo rápido, pero normal.

Ella se quedó en silencio capaz, intentando contenerse de no abrazarlo, pero a la vez escudriñando la opción de que él no quería más nada con ella. Y de algún modo le alegraba, le contentaba el saber que ya no estarían yendo y viniendo, tocándose en cualquiera de los recovecos en los que no los encuentren. Por que, de alguna manera, era algo molesto. Y aunque Hanabi extrañe los besos furtivos, las caricias y las indirectas –mas las noches de placer-, sabía que definitivamente esa situación terminaría mal. Por que ellos no tenían amor. Sería bizarro y loco. Solo compartían una noche, horas y luego el otro no le importaba.

Solo era por interés.

.

_Hola! Escribí esto en un total de...dos horas. Sep, planeaba hacer un lemon pero fue un horror así que...seguiré practicando._

_A mi me gustó bastante como me quedó –aunque me queje siempre de mis escritos. Sea como sea, nombro este KibaNabi mi historia Nª40. Aplausos para mi (?) W.W Y pensar que hace unos meses de suerte llegaba a 16 ^^U_

_Bueno..ojala les haya gustado, es...como decirlo, bizarro, no me pregunten en donde estaba por que ni yo lo sé, fue algo que surgió del momento ^^ Y si, es una separación innata del KibaNabi me siento mal por eso, pero...bueno ._._


End file.
